Ingressando no Comunismo
by Kanon Girl
Summary: Foi aquela escolha que o mudou tudo para Yao .:RussiaxChina:.


_Comunista- 1-relativo ao comunismo, em qualquer um dos aspectos_.

Leu aquele verbete interressado, Yao queria saber porque América e os outros insistiam em chamar Ivan daquela maneira. Fazia algum tempo que ele vinha pensando de uma maneira diferente do resto, mas não intendia porque tanto preconceito. Quando perguntara a América porque que ele não falava mais com a Rússia, e ouvira um "Por que ele enlouqueceu! Está com umas idéias completamente sem sentido! E agora quer me vencer era só o que faltava!Eu sou um herói! E agora está juntando outros a sua causa". Depois daquela conversa ficara curioso, queria saber mais sobre as idéias que o outro tinha e acabara pegando milhares de livros com Arthur,Ludwig e Francis. PAssara algum tempo em claro, tentando ler e entender tudo que estava lá mas quando leu tudo aquilo ficou completamente fascinado. As idéias eram simplesmente geniais! Tudo parecia melhor sod aquela perspectiva, Ivan estava certo em preferir aquela filosofia de governo ao invés do capitalismo que os outros preferiam, pela primeira vez soava muito tentador abandonar Alfred e os outros para se juntar ao russo e seus por enquanto parcos aliados.

-Está lendo o que China?- disse uma voz um tanto macabra e familiar ao seu ouvido.

O chinês se assustou e não pode evitar de gritar, não percebera o outro entrar no seu jardim, quanto mais se aproximar tanto. Se virou ficando de frente para o russo. Ivan sorria, e estava bem próximo. Não sabia exatamente o que, mas o fato de estar sentado no chão com as pernas abertas bem chocado, com aquele maldito entre as suas pernas ajoelhado e sorrindo, não parecia nada certo.

-De onde você saiu, aru?

-Eu estou em todo lugar a todo momento, afinal todos serão um com a Rússia não é mesmo?

China tentou se afastar mas, foi segurado com muita força pelo outro. Não podia negar que ainda tinha medo dele, havia algo na aura dele que o assustava mais do que devia. Estava constrangido, especialmente quando sentiu os olhos roxos do outro se focarem nos livros atrás deles. Ainda mais quando o sorriso dele aumentou, e ele falou com a voz mais sinistra:

-Quem diria...logo você pesquisando sobre as minhas teorias. Fico muito feliz que você esteja pensando em se juntar a nós...

-Eu nunca disse isso,aru!

-Mas estava pensando nisso não é mesmo?

O moreno corou muito, apenas porque aquilo era verdade. Pensara naquilo, eram idéias magnificas e tinha que admitir, Alfred e seu egocentrismo eram muito irritantes depois de mais de cinquenta anos de convívio. Não soube exatamente porque mais balançou a cabeça positivamente, havia algo no mais alto que fazia os outros o obdecerem. E havia algo que fazia com que o moreno não ligasse nada para isso.

-Desde que o Japão, e os outros foram embora você está muito sozinho. Eu sempre achei que como vizinhos nós deviamos ser mais amistosos. Então, aceita ir na minha casa beber um pouco de vocka e discutir o socialismo e sua entrada nesse mundo novo?-Disse ele, depois de se levantar estendendo uma mão para ele, de forma amigável.

-Uhum.-Disse Yao segurando a mão dele, e sorrindo também de forma mais delicada.

Na casa do russo, muitas horas e várias garrafas de vocka depois, estavam eles. Ivan completamente controlado e sóbrio observando enquanto o chinês subia na mesa da sala para continuar seu discurso inflamado sobre como o capitalismo corrompia o mundo. Yao não ligava nem um pouco para o fato de discursar sobre aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Seu bom senso fora embora junto com a quinta garrafa que tomara sozinho, gritava em plenos pulmões que iria matar o Japão por te-lo controlado, se fora ele que o criara merecia algum respeito, mas como ele só parecia tomar más decisões ia o perdoar se ele abandonasse aquele capitalimso nojento. Mas como alcóol, emoção e equilibrio não combinam, acabou caído de joelhos na mesa.

- Foi um ótimo discurso China!-ouviu o russo falar enquanto batia palmas.

-É, estou feliz por você ter ouvido essa desabafo meu, aru.

Levantou o rosto, e se assustou quando o fez. O loiro estava agachado em frente a mesa, o olhando bem de perto e sério. Sentiu ele acariciar seu rosto, não soube se foi efeito do alcóol mas não reagiu, na verdade até semicerrou os olhos aproveitando o momento.

-Está na hora de discutirmos sua entrada no grupo.

O chinês estava tão enebriado pelas sensações, era tão bom ter algum contado físico. Estivera tanto tempo fechado que se esqueçera como era boa aquela sensação.

-Como eu vou fazer isso?

- Eu lhe explico tudo, além te dar o apoio que você presisa. Em troca você tem apenas que ser um com a Rússia. Não tem por que você negar, é uma troca tão favorável para você.

Fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro. Daria qualquer coisa para que ele continuasse ali, tocando em seu rosto e sendo tão gentil, o alcóol proporcionava aquelas sensações exageradas que o envolviam naquele momento, provavelmente até se o russo falasse que tinham de matar todos os outros ele concordaria.

-Como eu faço para me tornar um com você?

Ouviu ele rindo muito baixo de forma cínica, como se a sua entrega o divertisse. Mas não teve tempo de reagir, seus lábios foram tomados por um beijo avassalador e aos poucos foi sendo deitado na mesa de centro da sala, com Ivan sobre si. Sentiu quando ele começou a despi-lo e só nesse momento foi capaz de reagir. Se livrando do beijo e falando ofegante:

-O que você está fazendo?

- Essa é única maneira de se tornar um com Rússia, espero que você não tenha mudado de idéia afinal você parecia estar gostando tanto.

Corou fervorosamente, claro que estava gostando naquele momento. Era impossivél não gostar, resolveu não discutir mais não sabia se era o alcóol ou simplesmete desejava que alguém o tocasse de forma carinhosa.

-Continue... apenas me faça sentir bem.

Viu ele sorrir, enquanto reiniciava o beijo. Yao sabia que não devia fazer aquilo que não devia se entregar... mas o que podia fazer? Havia algo na proposta de se tornar um com a Rússia que fazia sentido.

---

Alfred entrou na sala furioso, soubera por meio de Kiku que Yao simplesmente mudara completamente. Queimara tudo que representava os ideias que tinham junto, e agora era chamado para aquela reunião com Ivan. É claro que o louco do russo já estava lá, sentado na cabeceira da mesa sorrindo de forma macabra. Não tinha um bom pressentimento mas não podia simplesmente recusar-se a vir a uma reunião com seu rival.

- O que você quer?

Não ia se sentar, não na presença dele era o mesmo que se mostrar confortável e receptivo aquelas idéias desnaturadas. E nunca faria isso!

-Bem..eu quero saber, oque você acha da China?

Os olhos do rapaz de óculos fumegaram de ódio e ele bateu na mesa com força, gritando:

-NEM PENSE EM LEVAR O YAO PRO SEU LADO NEGRO! Essa guerra é entre nós, não pense em atingir os meus aliados com seus joguinhos sujos...

Ivan riu, achava graça nos modos exagerados do americano. Colocou os pés sobre a mesa, enquanto falava incrivelmente calmo:

- Não sou eu quem decido, eles é que resolvem se tornar um com a Rússia. Se você parasse com isso e se unisse a nós ia ser bem mais fácil.

Alfred ia gritar novamente, quando a porta atás deles se abriu. E Yao saiu do quarto, vestindo apenas sua camisa vermelha de seda. Não deu importância para a cara atônita do loiro de óculos, caminhou até parar ao lado de Ivan e beija-lo rapidamente, sorrindo de tornou a olhar para alfred sorrindo.

-Como eu disse eu não os obrigo, eles é que escolhem ser um com a Rússia. Eu te chamei aqui apenas para te informar isso, e como você pode ver... que agora o Yao está do nosso lado.

Alfred se virou para sair daquele lugar furioso, mas antes de bater a porta falou muito irritado:

-Vocês são loucos! Eu estou falando essa união de vocês não vai durar nada!

* * *

Eu sei o quão sem noção isso pareça eu não consegui conter e tive que escrever algo de Hetalia.

Eu sei que talvez tenha ficaod meio confuso, mas eu queria escrever algo sobre a entrada da China no comunismo e acabou saindo essa coisa louca.

Além de ficar um pouco UsxChina no final.

Espero que quem ler goste! E mande reviews!

Kissus

Bay Bay


End file.
